


Brilliant Trees

by lulahbelle



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulahbelle/pseuds/lulahbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca finds out that Marcus has a wee addiction to carving declarations of his love into trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant Trees

**Author's Note:**

> -I began writing this a while ago inspired by this [kink meme prompt.](http://the-eagle-kink.livejournal.com/752.html?thread=572144) Then as my draft already featured a meadow of flowers I decided to finally finish it as my entry to the [first round of the FanMedia Challenge.](http://ninth-eagle.livejournal.com/301766.html)
> 
> -It's a bit fluffy I think, does it work? I don't know, fluffy is not my usual domain.
> 
> -It needs to be beta'ed and I will try to get it done, just need to put it up in time for the challenge.
> 
> -Title and quote at the beginning from the song "Brilliant Trees" by David Sylvian, because it's a beautiful song and it was listening to it's lyrics that made this fic happen in my brain. If you want to listen to it, you can [HERE ON YOUTUBE.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MQE82xerwU)
> 
> -Satyrion was a name given to a type of orchid that Romans thought was an aphrodisiac -- I stole it from Satyricon.

_"When every step I take, leads me so far away, every thought should bring me closer, home."_

They have been on horseback since first light.

When the sun sinks from directly over head in the sky they stop, in a meadow, full of daisies, poppies and blue flower, to eat the preserves they have packed. 

Sated, in the sunlight and enjoying the wonder of this flowered place, so colourful and humming with perfume, Marcus looks over at Esca. Bare chested, his tunic discarded in the dampening heat, his face is also full of happinness and as beautiful to Marcus as anything of nature.

*

Esca gets up and walks to the line of trees in the near distance to piss. When done, with braccae retied to his waist, he sees something on another tree and goes to it.

After a second of scrutinising it in silence he calls, "Marcus, come here."

Deep in his relaxation Marcus only reluctantly moves.

Esca's smile is wide, almost a laugh. Marcus smiles back, puzzled, until he sees, carved into the bark of the tree,

_Marcus Flavius Aquila misses Esca McCunoval his brave fine love and wishes he were here to lie down with_

At the edges of the large dedication are carved Satyrion flowers, those blooms said to arouse a satyr's lust in anyone who came into contact with them, no matter how chaste and stoic they were.  

A perfect representation of the instant and base passions Esca had roused in Marcus, once himself so very good at denying desire.

"This was you?" Esca says to Marcus.

It was, he had done it on a previous journey alone through here some time ago and somehow, never imagining Esca would ever see it, had forgotten entirely about it.

He nods, averting his eyes as he does, embarrassed that Esca can see so clearly how much he needs him, how weak he was when they were parted.

Esca laughs.

It could be a reaction of joy or just shock, but to Marcus it feels mocking, for he cannot quite believe Esca would be kind now he knows just how uncontrolled and excessive he can be. 

Marcus' regrets his foolishness and yearns for his Army days where he was icy and in control and that way avoided humiliation.

"When was it done?" Esca asks.

"The day after we fucked the first time. We drank to see me off on this journey the night before you remember and the spirits encouraged us to take one another ."

"Of course I remember," Esca says, then, specifically tracing the fine carved Orchid with his fingertip, he says, "Satyrion? You felt possessed by your flame for me?"

Marcus nods, solemn at his bind, "I still do."

"And absolutely anyone who sees this may know it." Esca says.

Presuming Esca is rightfully upset with him for spreading their affairs, Marcus says, sheepish, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over..."

But Esca shakes his head fiercely and steps forward to kiss his chest where his heart beats.

"Ah stop Marcus I feel the same, I might actually have done the same at several points but for the fact that I haven't enough patience to carve."

Marcus laughs, his heart settling warm at Esca's obvious acceptance, heat that multiplies and moves when Esca's hand slides down to cup his cock through his tunic.

Esca massages it, head up, chin out and as Marcus gasps and hardens, so freely responsive to him, he gives a short grin, then slips to his knees in the flowers of the meadow that have spread to carpet the ground between the trees.

For a long second he simply looks up steady and devoted, his intensity so large .

Marcus' cock presses more and more out through his braccae and Esca leans in to rub his nose against the outline, then his palm, roughly frictioning the fabric against its end. Marcus moans. Esca grips his phallus and licks and sucks its head through the cloth. 

The glorious warm, soak of his wetness, sharpens Marcus' want, he pulls his braccae open, freeing his cock, rigid and extending from his body.

Esca considers the sight, with darkening eyes of lust, then takes it in hand for a few teasing strokes, before moving closer to give the fat purpling tip precious kisses that slowly turn to gliding open mouthed sucks.

Marcus exhales harsh as pleasure tingles in his cock and shivers up his spine, his hips pulse forward in small jerks to get more of it, as he swirls soft fingertips caressing but desperate, through the stuck up filaments of Esca's hair.

Esca looks up, sea blue eyes thin with sensation, the weight of Marcus' cock resting in his hand, and between his grasping, sucking lips.

"It is good," Marcus says.

With a deep, guttural sound of content, Esca shuts his eyes in concentration and braces a hand on his belly and without withdrawing circles his head, working his slick wet heat and hidden, flickering tongue around him until his insides seize tight in joy.

Marcus sees Esca's great effort to the task of bringing him comfort and sees them suddenly in a new light, both adrift in a wadded sea of emotion that they are clueless to express.

They likely both feel they fumble it at times he thinks.

Esca could no more have disgust at Marcus for telling the users of this wood that he loves him than Marcus could have towards Esca for sinking to his knees in pursuit of his pleasure.

Marcus begins to really forgive himself his excesses, to lose more anxiety at himself.

Affectionate he strokes tenderly at the catch of rough stubble under Esca's chin.

It startles a thick "Mmm." noise from his mouth as he sucks him tighter, wetter.

It is a delight and better, for the noises Esca makes, the pants and snorts of exertion and ecstasy increase.

The reality of him, utterly open, receiving and giving all, so rich with enjoyment for it, makes Marcus entirely insensible with lust.

The arousal comes in constant thudding pulses and the ache for more of the pure and good derangement is crippling, all together too much. He pulls on Esca's hair, grunts his name.

Under his hold Esca sucks off, cheeks stained, smirk stretching his too red mouth, eyes dark with arousal he whispers amused,

"Yes Marcus it is still I."

Marcus laughs and releases him.

"Uh, thrust into me as you like," he says.

Marcus does, supportive hand cupping his head, hips giving into a furious, needful rhythm. With his mouth fucked full Esca stills, then eyes closed, blind, he works a hand down his belly, inside his braccae, to tug himself desperately. When he has a stroke to himself that leaves him gasping around Marcus' cock in fulfillment, he touches unsteady and small over the bark of the tree with his free fingertips.

The affection of what he lets Marcus' body do to his is magnified by that which he seems to have toward the tree for carrying expession of his love.

In not long Esca puts his hand back on him and takes back command, settling into a fast, constant, deep throated sucking clearly employed to finish Marcus, who bears little of that before he pulls back, spurting seed onto Esca's tongue. Esca's mouth follows forward, sheathing his cock in his heat to swallow his issue down.

It is a supreme pleasure to have his loss of control so welcomed, to have all of himself seen and accepted.

Lips glazed by stray trace of his essence Esca licks them, face solemn, focused while rubbing himself, all the while making deep sounds of hurt at his need for release.

This way he reaches his end quickly. Marcus can only watch as his whole body jerks up, his litheness tensing and spasming hard for the white seed that splashes his working hand and naked belly.

His first conscious action is to kiss Marcus' knee and up his thighs, then, as he hikes his braccae back up and rises gracefully to his feet, he kisses his chest, then into his neck, at his chin, his mouth. Marcus begins during this to fight him, pinning him back against the tree with a laugh, hands vice tight on his wrists, forcibly restraining him so that he can return kisses over his sun warm shoulders, his neck and glorious, smirking face.

Esca is too high from the heat and the exertion of fucking to let it rest and he struggles beneath Marcus to hit him with more kisses until they are both wrestling to kiss the other more, laughing breathless for their mutual silliness.

They still out of breath and a little lightheaded on their abandon.

Esca bends forth to kiss the bark on its brand.

"Brilliant tree," he says, then jestful to hide his intensity, "You should make this whole forest of brilliant trees when I am not with you ."

That he is urging further excess from Marcus makes him expand and disowned memories flood out.

"There are brilliant trees elsewhere already," he says

"Really?" Esca says.

Marcus thinks of them to himself, remembering the two in a copse near to their property on which he has carved.

_Marcus Flavius Aquila loves Esca McCunoval most of all living beings and always will._

Then there was another tree, elsewhere, far away, where he, gone from their hearth for a week, overcome, had lain down and tugged himself off to memories of fucking Esca and at the end carved, blunt and raw, _'Marcus loves to fuck Esca's ass.'_ to salute it. He had enough decency and shame by the time he was done there that he had not put his full name to it but at the same time he had not been able to bring himself to scour it out.

At yet another tree closer, also not marked by a full name, he had made it known how much he enjoyed to suck Esca's cock - feeling filthy and unstable, shivering, but driven to expression nonetheless, as insane in the grip of Esca's spirit there as he had been on his feet in that arena shouting for his life.

Then there are yet others that he has put so successfully out of mind that he cannot bring them to full thought.

"Where?" Esca asks him.

"Dotted all over this route, and others to elsewhere," Marcus says.

Esca laughs loud, shaking his head at him. "We should go visit them all and fuck at each," he says, as he moves to clean their small spread of things away.

With that as good an aim for the rest of the summer as any Marcus can think of he smiles and nods.


End file.
